Gotta Tell The News
by AmourshippingCanon
Summary: 7 years after the adventure in Gotta Catch That One, Serena and Ash are living happily ever after in Vaniville Town. Then, one day, Serena finds out about something that may very well change their lives forever. What will she do, and how will Ash react? (an AmourShipping story...surprise). Rated T for some slightly matureish things.


**Author's Note:**

And here we are, with a little Gotta Catch That One oneshot. For those of you who haven't read GCTO, I don't think you really _need_ to read it to enjoy this, but to understand some of the things, well, there's 85 chapters of it, so you can check it out if you want.

This is a bit of a weird one, folks. I don't even know why this idea came to mind, but I thought it would be interesting. We are heavy on the amourshipping with this, so let's get to it.

P.S. This takes place two weeks prior to the 7 year time skip in GCTO.

 **Gotta Tell The News:**

 _Ten, nine, eight..._ Serena could barely focus, her nerves shaking uncontrollably. _Seven, six, five..._ She had no idea what she was going to tell him. She had no idea what their lives would be like from now on. _Four, three, two..._ She was terrified. She was confused. This was all so new to her. It was new to both of them. _One...zero._

For a few moments, despite her mental countdown, Serena couldn't bring herself to look. She stared around the bathroom, eyes going over the black and white tiles on the floor, the Pikachu design shower curtains, the sink, the mirror, the door, and finally, what was in her hand. _I'm so scared,_ she thought to herself, as she turned it over to look. _I don't know how to do this. How will he react?_ _Maybe it's nothing. Maybe I'm just sick._

"YEAH! Way to go Bonnie!" Serena jumped at the sound of Ash's yell, dropping the little stick in her hand as she looked up in surprise. _Oh Ash, can you calm down just for once?_ Serena thought to herself, a little irritable as she sat up straight, straining her ears to listen to what Ash was watching, but too far away to hear. She wanted to watch as well, but her...stomach ache and nausea had been troubling her. She'd told Ash to watch without her while she went to the bathroom, not explaining why so she wouldn't worry him, and his usual excitement over battling kept him in his seat.

"Del?" came a voice from the other side of the door. Serena smiled, not surprised that her most loyal Pokemon, and her partner since the beginning of her journey, was worried for her. Obviously Delphox had picked up on something, and knew Serena was nervous for some reason.

"The door's unlocked, Delphox," Serena called out, deciding she could use some support from her partner Pokemon. "You can come in."

There was some awkward fiddling with the doorknob, as Delphox struggled to open the door, but finally, she was able to open it, and emerged in front of her trainer, who was in the awkward position of sitting on a toilet, but luckily not using it. The Fox Pokemon looked quite concerned as she looked at her trainer, her furry, red arms at her sides, the yellow fur on her face twitching as a frown came to her face. "Del-delphox?"

"I'm okay, Delphox," Serena said calmly. "I just think something very...different is about to happen. I'm just not sure what our lives will be like if I'm right about it. It's kind of scary and I didn't think it would happen so suddenly."

Serena knew Delphox couldn't have known exactly what she was talking about, as she'd mainly just been having her internal fears over the last couple of weeks. It felt good to say some of it out loud, though, and while Serena knew that she should be talking with Ash about it, talking with Delphox was the closest thing to "girl talk" that she could get, so it was a little easier. She just wished Shauna or Bonnie was here to talk to as well, but one was off in Coumarine City for a Showcase, while the other was having a battle at the Sinnoh League at this very moment.

Delphox seemed more than happy to be there for her trainer, though, and stepped forward slowly, and brushed Serena's hair out of her eyes. "Delphox-del," she whispered, clearly sensing Serena's nerves were starting to get the best of her.

Serena took a deep breath, trying to calm herself down. She knew she shouldn't be panicking. Some people would be overjoyed as soon as they realized something like this was happening. She didn't even dislike the idea. In fact, it was something she'd thought about before, dreamed about as well. Ever since she'd married Ash, it was something that she'd considered. And knowing Ash, he would never be upset about this. He would probably be ecstatic. It was just that Serena was caught off guard by it. She'd always assumed it would be planned. She'd never thought that it would just pop up out of nowhere like this.

"Sorry about this, Delphox," the Performer finally whispered, glancing down at the ground and eyeing the little stick that would tell her so much about her future. "I shouldn't be nervous, but it's just so...scary. I might," she shook her head, "no _we_ might...we might be having a baby."

"Delphox!" Delphox exclaimed, and Serena was surprised to see her Pokemon looking as happy as she'd been when they'd dethroned Aria for the title of Kalos Queen. The Fox Pokemon reached forward and embraced her trainer, squeezing tightly, before suddenly jumping back, looking a little nervous. "Del..." she seemed to apologize, gesturing at Serena's stomach.

Serena blushed a little at that, feeling awkward at the thought of having a baby living inside of her. She didn't even know if it was true yet, and somehow, that made the whole thing even more awkward. "I said 'we might be' not that it's guaranteed," she mumbled, glancing down at the little stick that was on the ground. "Maybe I'm wrong."

This time, it was another wave of emotions that hit Serena. Now, she feared the opposite. _A baby wouldn't be so bad,_ she thought, imagining a little girl running around with all of the Pokemon outside, or a little boy trying to battle like his father. Serena was now feeling a little upset with herself for her initial thoughts. _I could be a mother, couldn't I?_ she thought. _And Ash could be a father. We'd be good parents._

"Delphox, I think we just need to see what we're dealing with here, don't you think?" Serena asked, after a couple of minutes of awkward silence. "My mind just keeps jumping back and forth. I don't know what to think."

"Del-delphox," Delphox said, nodding in agreement.

Before Serena could reach down and pick up her pregnancy test, Delphox reached down and picked it up instead. "Hey, shouldn't I be the one to see it first?" Serena asked, a little irritably. Delphox ignored it, and looked at the little stick she was holding. It was a bizarre sight, and Serena didn't even know if Delphox would understand it, but eventually, the Fox Pokemon looked up at Serena, eyes not revealing anything, before reaching out and handing the little stick to her.

"Del," she whispered, placing it face down in Serena's hand.

Serena held her little test in front of her, heart racing as she prepared to turn it over and look at the results. "I'm nervous, Delphox, but I have to admit, I think I kind of want this to happen. I think I want to become a mom." It was strange to hear those words coming from her own mouth, but Serena knew they were true. She was even excited at the thought. Still nervous, of course, but excited. It could be a new challenge. A new adventure. Now there was just one more thing to do. Serena took a deep breath, bracing herself for whatever emotions she could have next. Fear, disappointment, excitement, glee. Her future and Ash's, along with the future of their Pokemon, would be heavily influenced by what this test revealed. "Here we go..." she whispered, slowly turning it around.

"YEAH! Bonnie strikes again! What an awesome battle, right Pikachu?" Again, Ash's yells caused Serena to drop the little stick in her hands, and it fell to the ground in front of her.

"For Arceus' sake, Ash, shut up, please," Serena whispered irritably. "He hasn't changed a bit," she giggled, looking up at Delphox. "I hope he can keep it down for a baby, though."

Serena took another deep breath, looking down at the ground, about to pick up her test. However, when she looked down, the answer was right there in front of her. It was so sudden, she thought she was just imagining it, but after blinking for a few moments, she knew it was real. She stared at the tiny little stick that was telling her so much. Once again, emotions flooded through her. Fear, nervousness, excitement, hope.

"Delphox," Serena whispered, finally reaching down and picking up the pregnancy test, "I think...I have something to tell Ash."

Delphox nodded, waiting patiently as her trainer stood up. Serena felt a little unsteady as she stumbled over towards the door, her legs shaking, along with her hand which was closed around her test. Delphox managed to help her steady herself, and once out of the bathroom, Serena straightened herself up, taking a deep breath as she looked around her and Ash's bedroom.

It was fairly simple, despite the fact they were both so successful, with just a bed, some drawers and some pictures. Serena's eyes rested on the pictures taken after Ash's Kalos League victory. Her favourite, of course, was one with the two of them, with her giving him his medal to signify his victory. She would never forget how Aria had allowed her to be part of that ceremony, despite not being Kalos Queen at the time. It was one of Serena's greatest memories.

As she and Delphox stepped out of the room and into the hallway, Serena could hear the TV playing from the living room. While walking past the hallway, which had a few more pictures scattered along the walls, Serena could hear the commentary of the battle that Bonnie was having.

"And what a strike by Bonnie's Luxio! Machamp is down for the count!" the commentator yelled. "Can you believe it, Cynthia?"

Serena was surprised to hear that the Sinnoh Champion was part of the commentary team, and listened closely to hear what she had to say. "Well, I can't say I'm surprised," Cynthia answered with a laugh. "Bonnie has definitely learned a lot from her idol, Ash Ketchum. She battles quite a bit like him. One day, I'm sure they'll have a great battle. I see a bright future for Bonnie, just as I did for Ash back when I first met him."

At that, Serena entered the living room, seeing Ash and Pikachu exchanging an embarrassed look with one another. On the TV screen, Serena could see Bonnie's opponent, a tall, overly muscular boy a couple of years older than her, recalling his fainted Machamp to its pokeball. The scoreboard showed Bonnie in the lead, with Luxio and one more Pokemon remaining, while the other trainer only had one.

"Oh good, Bonnie's doing really well," Serena said, as she approached the couch and sat down next to Ash. She made sure to hide her secret in her pocket, deciding to wait until after the battle. "How did the first part of the match go?"

"Bonnie's been great," Ash told her excitedly, putting his arm around Serena once she was comfortable. "Her Riolu was amazing. It took out her opponent's Scyther really quickly. Unfortunately Machamp was a bit too much for Riolu, but Luxio managed to finish it off after a tough battle. Now it's really down to the wire, though."

"Well, as long as Bonnie doesn't give up, I know she'll be great, just like you," Serena whispered, shifting closer to Ash. "We'll cheer her on together."

"Of course!" Ash said, turning his attention back to the TV. "Come on, Bonnie, keep up the good work and win this thing."

"And Xander sends out his Rhyperior!" the commentator yelled out. "Bonnie's in trouble, here. Luxio is at a severe disadvantage."

The camera then went in on a close up of Bonnie, and Serena was surprised at the look of determination on her younger friend's face. She really did have the same look that Ash would get in his battles. "Luxio, use Double Kick!" she suddenly ordered, clearly ready to get the match kicked off quickly.

"Lux!" Luxio shouted in answer, running forward, kicking up dirt as it ran. Serena was impressed with how well trained it was. It responded to Bonnie's orders so quickly, and moved with such determination for its trainer. Rhyperior was far too slow to do anything, and as Luxio leaped forward, a swift kick to Rhyperior's rocky chest, and then another to its chin.

"Perior!" it shouted, staggering back in pain, as Luxio landed softly and took a few steps back, ready for Bonnie's next order.

"Bonnie's really done a great job," Ash said, as Luxio and Rhyperior began to exchange blows, Double Kick clashing with Hammer Arm and Swift clashing with Rock Blast. "One day she's going to be challenging me, and I bet it'll be the toughest battle of my life. It'll be so much fun."

Serena laughed a little at that, almost tempted to tell Ash her news right then and there. "Maybe you'll have another challenge, Ash. It might be really fun for you as well. At least I hope so."

"What do you mean?" Ash asked, glancing away from the TV as Luxio was hit hard by a Drill Run attack. "Did you hear about another challenger?"

"No, not that," Serena said, shaking her head and pointing at the TV. "Just watch the match, and then we'll talk."

"I've seen those romance movies you show me," Ash muttered, sounding a little nervous. "When a girl says, 'we'll talk' it isn't usually a good thing."

"I think it's a good thing," Serena told him. "I hope you will as well."

It seemed like Ash was about to answer, but at that moment, an explosion was heard from the TV, and both Serena and Ash looked up to see smoke over the battlefield. As it faded, they both sighed in disappointment. "And Luxio is unable to battle! Rhyperior is the winner!"

"Don't worry," Ash said, now distracted from their conversation, "Bonnie will bounce back from this. You know who's coming out next, right?"

As if in answer to Ash's question, Bonnie recalled Luxio to its pokeball, and then her voice was heard clearly from the TV as she pointed forward. "Dedenne, I choose you!" she shouted, the Antenna Pokemon leaping forward from her side, ready for battle against the hulking Rhyperior.

"Well, Dedenne doesn't look like much against this Rhyperior, but don't forget what he did against that Rampardos in the first round," the commentator called out, voice shaking with excitement. "Dedenne is Bonnie's top Pokemon, and she believes she can depend on him to get her into the Top Sixteen."

"That Dedenne is a serious competitor," Cynthia added, laughing a little. "He reminds me of Ash's Pikachu. Yet another similarity between the two trainers."

"Well, if Dedenne can do what Pikachu accomplished here at the Sinnoh League, we can expect great things of him," the commentator said. "He'll have to settle for a Rhyperior over a Latios today, though."

"You guys are really popular, aren't you?" Serena asked, laughing at Ash and Pikachu who both looked a little awkward with the commentary.

Neither of them responded, and instead, the three watched closely as the final battle of the match continued. "Dedenne, use Aerial Ace!" Bonnie shouted, thrusting her arm forward.

"NE!" Dedenne cried out loudly, bursting forward, dust shooting up as he ran. Rhyperior had no chance to counter, struck hard in the chest, falling back immediately.

"Now, use Play Rough!" Bonnie ordered quickly. Again, Dedenne rushed forward, and a moment later, Rhyperior was being hit with a barrage of kicks and punches from the Antenna Pokemon.

"Dedenne's gonna win this," Ash whispered, sounding somewhat shocked. "Bonnie's trained him _really_ well. He's too fast for Rhyperior to have any chance at stopping his attacks."

Serena narrowed her eyes, watching closely as the two trainers continued to call out their attacks, and the exchange of blows from their Pokemon. Rhyperior was strong, there was no doubt about that, but Serena could see that Ash was right. Rhyperior did manage to strike Dedenne a couple of times, but the barrage of attacks that the latter was landing was quickly taking a toll. Within a couple of minutes, Rhyperior was barely moving, so exhausted he could only manage long range attacks, while Dedenne continued to dart in and strike with either Aerial Ace or Play Rough. It was barely even a contest.

"All right, Dedenne," Bonnie called out, her eyes twinkling from excitement, clearly knowing she was about to win. "Finish this off! Play Rough one more time!"

"NE-NE-NEEE!" Dedenne yelled, leaping forward once more. Rhyperior launched a Rock Blast attack straight for him, but the Antenna Pokemon easily slipped past, before kicking up off the ground and striking the Drill Pokemon in the chest. Within a second, he was punching and kicking Rhyperior in the chest, the latter staggering back each time, wincing with each hit. Finally, with one last hard kick, Rhyperior fell back, crashing hard into the ground, not moving.

"And Dedenne has done it! Rhyperior is unable to battle! Bonnie and Dedenne are the winners!"

"YAAAH!" Ash suddenly yelled, jumping off the couch, Pikachu quickly joining him. "Bonnie did it! Dedenne did it! Top Sixteen!"

Serena burst out laughing as she watched the two. She didn't think Pikachu would go so crazy, but he was just like his trainer as they both ran around the living room, flailing their arms around, chanting Bonnie's name. Serena couldn't wait to tell Clemont and Bonnie about this. She knew they'd find it hilarious how Ash and Pikachu were reacting.

Finally, after about three minutes of continuous parading around the couch, Ash and Pikachu finally plopped back down on it. "Are you done?" Serena asked, still laughing.

"I think so," Ash said, panting a little from his running. "Sorry about that. Just got a little excited I guess."

"A little?"

Ash exchanged a look with Pikachu, and they both shrugged. "Maybe more than that," he admitted, looking back at Serena with a sheepish grin.

"Sometimes I wonder if you ever age," Serena muttered, shaking her head in exasperation as Ash and Pikachu laughed. "Twenty years could go by and you'd still be the same."

"Hey, you're still the same," Ash said, turning to look at her. "You're still the same, amazing girl I fell in love with."

Serena couldn't help but smile at that, but she narrowed her eyes in suspicion. "Don't try and kiss up to me. You still need to calm down once in a while."

"Kiss up?" He quickly leaned forward and lightly kissed her, before jumping back. "What's so bad about that?" he asked, smirking.

"Nothing," Serena whispered, gently touching her lips. A moment later, after the two awkwardly looked at each other, Serena reached for the TV remote, and turned off the TV, remembering her little secret. "Can we have our talk, now?"

"Oh man...our talk," Ash whined, looking at Pikachu nervously. "You're not mad at me, are you? I mean, about something other than the running around."

"No, it's nothing like that," Serena answered, smiling at Ash's childish nervousness. "Like I said, I hope it's something you'll be happy about as well. I think it's good news. It's a little scary, but hopefully it'll be a brand new adventure for us." Serena knew that for some, that would be enough to ruin the surprise, but with Ash, he was a little slower on picking up these kinds of things.

"Well all right, then, I'd love to hear what it is," Ash said, getting comfortable on the couch. "Do you want to go on a journey or something? I can probably ask the Elite Four members if I can get some time away. Maybe just for a vacation."

"Um...well it's not quite like that," Serena said, looking over to Delphox, who nodded encouragingly. "Ash, is all right if we go for a walk? I'd like it just to be the two of us."

"Sure," Ash agreed, seemingly sensing how important this was to Serena. He quickly turned to Pikachu, petting the electric mouse between the ears before standing up. "You take care of the house, okay buddy? Maybe check up on Sylveon. I think she's been feeling a little under the weather."

"Pika!" Pikachu answered, giving a little salute to his trainer before running out of the living room.

"And Delphox," Serena said, looking at her loyal partner Pokemon, "could you help Pikachu out. Maybe you can stop Greninja and Charizard from destroying the yard. Infernape and Sceptile might be able to help." Delphox gave a small nod, and quickly departed, following where Pikachu had disappeared to.

When Serena looked back at Ash, he was putting his hat on his head, adjusting it over his thick, black hair. Once his hat was adjusted, he plucked his gloves off the table in front of him, slipping one of them over his left hand, getting it caught on his wedding ring. He noticed Serena watching him and grinned sheepishly, looking down at his glove. "Oh, right, I'll leave these off," he muttered, quickly ripping it off and dropping it back onto the table. "Ready to go?" he asked, stepping over to Serena and holding out a hand.

"Yeah," she agreed, smiling and taking his hand, careful to keep her little secret from slipping out of her pocket.

When the two of them stepped out of the house, Serena could see a few people walking by, looking over at the couple with interest. Even in Vaniville Town, Ash and Serena were still stared at like this, despite the fact that they were seen so frequently.

"Hi there!" Ash greeted, waving at the group, who waved back excitedly, before continuing their walk. Serena was relieved, as she didn't feel like answering a bunch of questions about her performances. She loved her fans, but she really just wanted this time with Ash. "Come on," Ash suddenly whispered, pulling Serena forward, "let's go find a quiet place to talk."

It always impressed Serena when Ash would take the lead in their walks through Vaniville Town. When they'd first settled in here, he'd had a bit of trouble with finding his way around town, but the more time they spent here, the more comfortable he'd become. Now, he was almost as good as Serena at finding the best places to go, even sniffing out Calem one time for a battle.

He finally led her near the edge of town, in a quiet little park, with small trees and a little pond. A few Fletchling were lounging around, enjoying the quiet area. Serena quickly noticed a bench in front of the pond, and she and Ash quickly made their way over, only needing about half the bench, as they huddled close together.

For a few minutes, they didn't say anything, just watching the Fletchling as they flew over the pond, chasing each other playfully. Serena thought she noticed her mother's Fletchling among them, and wondered if her mother was there, but when she didn't see any sign of her, ignored it, assuming it was just a wild one after all.

"So," Ash finally said, pulling Serena a little closer to him as a light breeze passed along the park, "what is it that you want to talk about? What's this 'new adventure' you were mentioning."

Serena took a deep breath, suddenly feeling her nerves and doubts taking over again. _What if he doesn't want a baby? What if he's angry or upset?_ She couldn't help but let a tear drop at the dark thought. Part of her new that it was ridiculous to think such things, but she was so worked up, that she wasn't thinking straight.

"Hey, it's all right," Ash whispered, pulling out a handkerchief, _the handkerchief_ , and gently wiping a couple of tears from Serena's face. "You can tell me anything, Serena. I'm never going to leave you. Never again."

"I know that," Serena said, hugging him tighter. "I know...it's just that I don't know how to tell you. I can't help but feel nervous about it. It's such a big change."

"Whatever it is, we'll work through it together. You can always depend on me," Ash assured her, tilting her head up to look him in the eyes. "You've gotta tell the news, whatever it is."

Serena stared back at Ash for a few moments, feeling the warmth spread through her from his brown eyes. "All right," she finally said, sitting up straight and taking a deep breath. "All right," she said again, bracing herself. "Ash, have you ever wondered what your mother thought, when she realized you were going to be born?" Again, Serena knew that many would have picked up on what she was hinting at, but with Ash, she could be a little more obvious.

"Yeah, I've even asked her before," Ash said, looking perplexed. "She said it was the happiest day of her life. I'm guessing your mom has said the same."

"Yeah, she has," Serena whispered, nodding. "She said that once she knew I was going to be born, she was embarking on her greatest adventure, better than any Rhyhorn Race she'd ever had."

"Adventure?" Ash asked, eyes widening a little. Serena smiled, seeing that some sort of realization was hitting him. "Wh-what do you mean by adventure?"

Serena took another deep breath, pulling her little stick out of her pocket. "Well, Ash, what I mean..." she shook her head, desperate to keep her nerves from shaking her. "Ash," she said again, looking him in the eyes, "what do you mean when you say you'll never leave me?"

"It's kind of obvious, isn't it?" Ash asked, laughing a little, although still looking quite nervous. "It means I'll never leave you."

Serena smiled, feeling her love for Ash go beyond anything she'd ever felt. "So...you'll join me on another adventure? A brand new, terrifying, but exciting adventure."

"What is it?" he asked, smiling and looking at Serena's hand.

"You're going to be a dad, Ash. We're going to be parents."

The two of them stared at each other for what seemed like hours to Serena, but for what was probably only just a few moments. Serena felt her heart racing as she watched Ash's wide eyes. He looked scared, something she couldn't blame him for, as she was scared as well. However, she also noticed the corners of his mouth twitch upwards, just before a huge grin stretched across his face.

"Serena, I want nothing more than to go on this adventure with you."

 **Author's Note:**

Oh...wow...I really miss GCTO right now. Anyways, I hope that was enjoyable, and a fun little bit of fluff. I guess this is kind of a way to tide you over for the slower paced amourshipping in Lumiose University. Nothing like a happily ever after Ash and Serena moment, huh?

I apologize for the awkward terms for the pregnancy test. That was very weird to write, so I called it "stick" most of the time for my own sanity. Why did I write a story with it? I don't even know. It was more so for the confusion, fear and lovey dovey stuff that followed.

Now, you can all let me know what you thought of it. I enjoyed getting back into GCTO for a bit, here. I've definitely missed it. You can expect a few more oneshots at various points. I don't want to completely forget about GCTO. So, yeah, hope you enjoyed, and I'll see you all with the next chapter of Lumiose University in a couple of days.

P.S. This is a oneshot...so there won't be a follow-up chapter. Oneshot as in one chapter. Not a twoshot for two chapters, a oneshot for one chapter, which is this chapter.


End file.
